Side Story : Maid Is Butler!
by Kazu Yuiko
Summary: Taken from a side story in maidsama!What if all characters in maidsama gender reversed?The story of Misaki as the first boy chairman of the student council at Seika HS facing the girls, including Usui who break the rules, as well as a side job as a butler


**.**

**Side Story : Maid Is Butler!**

Cerita ini membalikkan gender, hehee. Yang tadinya cewek, jadi cowok. Cerita ini diambil dari Side story Kaicho wa Maid-Sama yang volume 11 cuman dirubah ke versi tulisan ^^

Karena ceritanya lucu dan menarik, saya jadi pengen buat versi novelnya di FFN, khukhukhu.

Baca yaa ^^ Bagi yang udah pernah baca, baca lagi laa~ *Author maksa* #Duaghh! (Sfx: ditendang readers)#

**Disclaimer :**

**My Sweet Kaicho © Hiro Fujiwara**

**Story :**

**Diambil dari Side Story Vol.11 ^^**

**Rated : Teen**

**Genre : Humor, Romance **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Misaki POV~**

"Harus dibilang berapa ribu kali baru ngerti!"

GROO~~

Pagi hari yang cerah begini aku sudah teriak-teriak bagaikan iblis berapi-api di depan gerbang sekolah! Inilah SMA SEIKA! Awalnya sekolah ini merupakan sekolah khusus siswi alias murid perempuan, namun beberapa tahun yang lalu menjadi sekolah campuran! Sekarang juga menerima pelajar siswa (putra).

"Rambut harus hitam! Dilarang pakai anting! Kancing Cuma boleh dibuka satu saja!"

Perbandingan siswa dan siswi mungkin 1:2. Lho? Kayaknya ada yang aneh ya!

"Sepatu jangan diinjak! Dilarang pakai rok mini!"

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari para siswi yang sedang kubentak "Kalau roknya panjang jelek, dong!" "Boo..."

Urusan siswi-siswi yang kecentilan itu harus diselesaikan. Aku akan mengadakan rapat OSIS mengenai peraturan sekolah. Ah, perkenalkan! AKU KETUA OSIS COWOK PERTAMA! Ayuzawa Misaki! Aku sedang mengadakan rapat inti di ruang OSIS, seperti biasa, selalu terjadi keributan...

"Ini yang benar!" Teriakku kepada Pengurus disiplin : Katada Kiyoko. Seorang cewek berkacamata dan berambut panjang yang dikepang dua.

"Mereka sungguh keterlaluan!" Lanjutku.

JREEENG!

"Nggak tahu apa yang terjadi kalau aku lengah! Hei, Yukimura! Kamu sudah bawakan buku peraturan?" Teriakku kepada Wakil ketua OSIS : Yukimura Shouko. Dia cewek, rambutnya pendek matanya selalu berbinar-binar, dan dia selalu sedia membantuku, atau mungkin sebaliknya. -_-

"Ketua... apa ini betul-betul dibutuhkan?" Yukimura berbicara padaku dengan ekspresi menahan kentut dan keringat di sekujur wajahnya sambil membawakanku buku peraturan. "Perlu buku peraturan segala?"

BRAAK

"HEI KAMU INI! Tentu aja perlu!" aku memukul meja dengan telapak tangan kiriku dengan keras dan menunjuk Yukimura dengan tangan kananku sambil membentaknya. "Kalau nggak, siswi akan seenaknya!"

"Iya...?" sekarang Yukimura dan pengurus OSIS yang lainnya mengeluarkan air mata tiga ember di depanku karena bentakanku yang mengejutkan sepertinya yukimura juga melepaskan kentutnya karena aku mulai mencium bau-bau pakaian basah yang direndam selama tiga hari. T^T

BRRR~

"Ma... maaf..." Hhh, lagi-lagi... selalu seperti ini! Selain aku, semua pengurus OSIS... Gadis cerdas dan SENSITIF! Tapi... mereka memang takut denganku!

GREK

"Suaranya kencang sekali! Sampai menggema di koridor!" pintu ruangan OSIS terbuka dan orang yang paling menyebalkan di sekolah ini muncul.

"Ketua OSIS."

"Ckh! Usui Takumi!" dialah yang menyebalkan! Namanya Usui Takumi, kelas 2-2, dia memang idaman kebanyakan cowok di sekolah ini, mungkin karena rambut pirang dan panjangnya, dan ia selalu menggunakan sweater hitam yang di kancingkan kecuali hanya satu kancing di bagian atas dan bawah. Ditambah rok mini dan kaus kaki panjangnya, mungkin itu yang menyebabkan ia populer dikalangan cowok. Harusku akui dia juga pintar. Aku? Aku tidak menyukainya. Ia selalu menggangguku!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Ia berjalan mendekatiku yang sedang berdiri di depan mejaku. "Ada urusan apa lagi..."

"Hari ini kau tetap berjuang keras, ya!"

GYUUT!

"UWAA!" Tiba-tiba ia memelukku di depan para pengurus OSIS yang berada di ruangan! Aku segera melepaskan pelukannya. "MENGAPA MENDADAK MEMELUKKU!"

"Akukan cewek!" Usui menatapku dengan wajah sok polos dan tidak bersalah. "Nggak masalah, kan?"

"HAH?" aku sangat tidak mengerti dengan cewek yang satu ini! Aku tidak bisa membuka mataku, walaupun mataku terbuka lebar tetapi seperti aku kehilangan bola mataku. O_O"

Para pengurus OSIS alias si cewek-cewek sensitif itu mulai berbisik-bisik setelah menglihat adegan bollywood antara aku dan Usui di ruang OSIS. "Usui suka ketua OSIS, ya?" "Bukan! Dia Cuma main-main aja!" "Dia populer, makanya cari tantangan..."

"Kalau cewek mendadak peluk cowok... kemungkinan dia sedang ketakutan, kan?" Usui mulai memulai penjelasannya kepadaku akibat perbuatan tidak senonohnya di ruang OSIS. "Kalau mendadak dipeluk cewek... Harusnya cowok berpikir, 'Nggak tau ada masalah apa, tapi aku beruntung!'!"

Dasar cewek aneh! "Lalu kenapa kau memelukku!" membuat ku pusing tujuh turunan berbicara dengannya, aku memengang dahiku dan menunduk.

"Aku memberikan hadiah! Aku cewek baik, kan?"

"HENTIKAN! KAMU CEWEK ANEH!"

"Kamu kejam, deh!"

"Sudah, jangan permainkan aku lagi!"

.

.

.

"Eh?" aku bingung mendengar pernyataan dari kedua sahabatku saat menyantap bekal siangku yaitu sayur-sayuran di atap sekolah. Bukan masalah aku vegetarian atau bukan, masalahnya, aku bukan terlahir dari keluarga kaya. Bisa makan sayur begini saja sudah senang.

"Sudah kubilang, ada cewek nangis lagi!" sahabatku yang satu ini mempunyai warna rambut yang agak aneh sebagai cowok, Pink ke merahan, itulah warna rambutnya. Namanya Hanazono Sakura, kelas 2-3.

"Misaki, pasti cewek yang tadi kamu marahi di depan gerbang sekolah?" ini dia sahabatku yang satunya lagi. Sitampang datar, nada suara datar, muka datar, badan datar, dengan kacamata yang tidak beningnya itu membuat orang susah menatap matanya bolamata vs bolamata, namanya adalah Kaga Shizuya, kelas 2-3.

"Kalau begini terus, kamu bakal dibenci, lho..." Sahut Sakura sekali lagi yang sedang berdiri menyenderkan tangannya di tembok setengah badan sambil mengigit snacknya dan menatap ke bawah, yaitu lapangan sekolah.

"Tapi... pakai anting disekolah memang tidak boleh, kan." Aku membela diri atas penyataan Sakura.

"Terpaksa... mereka memang harus ditegur!" Eh? Apa tidak salah? Saat Shizuya mengucapkan itu aku melihat kacamatanya memantulkan sinar! Ya sinar! Cahaya putih! Keluarga Kaga memang mengenakan kacamata semuanya. Dan jenis kacamatanya sama semua. Aku tak tahu apakah ia membuka optik atau matanya terserang penyakit apa. Dulu aku pernah bertanya, tetapi hanya diberikan jawaban dengan tatapan seperti akan membuangku jauh dari Jepang diatas Fujisan sampai menyangkut di puncak menara Eiffel, Paris.

"Kamu membuat mereka takut sampai menangis! Nanti mereka malah makin melawan, lho..." lagi-lagi Sakura memanasiku. Aku heran ada apa dengannya, tapi yang dikatakan olehnya ada benarnya juga. Aku menggigit dengan geram sumpit kayuku sampai retak, untung gigiku tidak rontok seRT.

"HUH! Aku nggak tahu! Cewek emang sulit dimengerti!"aku menopang dahiku dengan kedua tanganku yang disikutkan menumpu di pahaku. "_Aku harus bagaimana...?" _

"Para siswi kita memang lebih parah dibanding yang lain..." Sakura mendudukkan dirinya masih sambil mengunyah snacknya.

"Rasanya memang seperti kelompok masyarakat luar!" Shizuya menyambungkan.

"Tapi!" Sakura kembali bangkit dan mengeluarkan snack lagi dari kantungnya "Sebetulnya kamu sangat terkenal diantara para cewek itu... MISAKI!"

"Eh?" aku kaget! Mataku semakin mengotak mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Ternyata cowok vegetarian sedang ngetrend sekarang!" Sakura berbicara sambil mengunyah snacknya (lagi) dan menunjuk kalimatnya kepadaku yang selalu membawa bekal sayur. "Mereka ingin diselamatkan oleh cowok kuat yang bisa diandalkan... juga keren!"

"Aku?" aku bingung, apa aku bisa diandalkan? Keren? Eh?

"Ya! Kamu keren dan jago olahraga!" jawab Sakura sambil mengemut snacknya " Sayang sekali. Kalau aja kamu memahami perasaan wanita dan bisa bertutur kata lembut...semua cewek disekolah ini bisa jadi mulikmu!"

Mendengar pernyataan Sakura yang selanjutnya itu membuatku geli. Karena sebenarnya, aku bisa menjadi orang yang dikatakannya itu, bertutur kata lembut.

Sebetulnya... Aku punya rahasia!

Yaitu...

KRIING!

"Anda sudah pulang?"

Aku bekerja...

"Biar kubawakan barang anda, Nona"

Di cafe' Butler ini! Namanya adalah Cafe' au lait!

* * *

**TBC**

**Keep Or Delete? RnR ^.^ pleaseee...**


End file.
